Ultimo deseo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Silver se encuentra con una chica bastante extraña, que le hace una petición aun mas rara... ¿Cumplirá Silver su deseo? SoulSilvershipping.
1. Ultimo deseo: Perspectiva de Silver

_Hola a todos! Aquí BlackDream-Mary con su mas reciente proyecto ?)_

_Bueno, es mi primer SoulSilvershipping, y para serles sincera, nunca me imagine que iba a escribir sobre esta pareja... No porque no me guste, si no porque no sabemos la personalidad de Lyra/Soul/Kotone por no estar en el manga... Pero bueno, cuando imagine este fic no pude imaginar a otra pareja, y así quedo..._

_Este fic esta dedicado a RubyLRed, se preguntaran por que, bueno esta buena personita se lo merece... Y es que, seguramente alguna vez, habrás recibido un review de el, dándote ánimos o simplemente sacándote una sonrisa... Y a veces es nuestro único review (va en mi caso) y eso para un ¿nos podemos llamar escritores? es muy gratificante, y nos anima a seguir escribiendo, es por eso que se lo dedico... Bueno, espero que te guste, y perdón por dedicarte algo tan triste..._

_Advertencia: Hay muerte de personaje, no me aprecio algo tan grave como para poner el fic en M, pero cualquier cosa díganme y lo cambiare enseguida!_

_Genere: Quiero completar esto, ya que FanFiction solo me deja poner 2... Romance, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort, y un poquito de Drama y Tragedy._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores... _

* * *

**XxxULTIMO DESEOxxX**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y cierto pelirrojo se despertaba…

Era otro día en el que Silver no tenía nada que hacer, ni tenia a nadie a quien ver, ni nadie que lo necesitara… Igual no se desanimaba por eso, ya que aunque estuviera solo, sabía que sus seres queridos estaban felices… Por lo tanto, no cambiara su felicidad, para que estuvieran junto a él…

Blue había comenzado a salir con Green, (algo que le costó aceptar demasiado), y también había encontrado a sus padres… No podría pedirle que dejara todo aquello, por seguir preocupándose por él, por continuar siendo su única familia… Tampoco era que nunca más se verían, pero él quería que ella fuera feliz, y disfrutara la vida que le habían arrebatado y que había por fin recuperado.

Gold y Crystal, sus compañeros del trio de Pokédex Holder de Johto, y lo más importante, sus queridos amigos, habían comenzado a salir, y obviamente nunca se interpondría entre ellos. Además de que cada uno tenía su vida y sus prioridades. Como Crys; que era ayudante en la Academia Pokémon y asistente del Prof. Oak. Y Gold… bueno, Gold había comenzado a ayudar en la Guardería Pokémon de la ruta 34 (Johto). Ellos lo habían apoyado en muchos aspectos de su vida (por lo cual siempre estaría agradecido), pero ahora tendrían que seguir con la suya, ellos no podrían estar para siempre con él, ayudándolo con su vida; tampoco es como si nunca más se fueran a volver a ver, pero sabía que ahora la salida de los tres, se convertiría en las citas de Gold y Crys; y eso le parecía muy bien, pues aquellos dos, aunque siempre se pelearan, se veían muy felices juntos… Ya era hora de que él también encaminara su vida, sin depender de nadie…

Al principio le había costado demasiado adaptarse a esa soledad, y es que, aunque había pasado algunos años de su vida solo; su hermana y sus amigos lo habían acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía; ya que si no veía un día a Blue, veía a sus amigos; y si no veía a sus amigos, veía a Blue.

Pero con el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse a esa compañera permanente, y así los días se fueron volviendo menos dolorosos… Además, aunque le había insistido a Blue que no debía hacerlo, ella igual lo llamaba casi todas las noches; y también Crys y Gold lo llamaban de vez en cuando.

Ese día era igual que todos para el pelirrojo, no tenía nada en especial que hacer, ni tenia a nadie especial que ver… Pero si tenía que hacer las cosas de la vida cotidiana, y una de ellas era comer… Por lo tanto, tendría que salir a comprar, para poder preparar su comida…

Cerca de una de sus Bases Secretas (la que estaba en Johto, justamente), había una tienda y un hospital… Y aquí es donde comienza la peculiar historia de nuestro pelirrojo…

Silver se vistió, y se dirigió a la tienda que estaba cerca de su Base Secreta, pero para poder ir a ella, tenía que pasar por el frente del hospital… Siempre que pasaba por ahí, intentaba de no mirar demasiado, ya que, siempre que veía a las personas que ahí se encontraban, una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de él. Pues ese hospital era famoso por recibir a los enfermos terminales… Pero algunos días le era imposible no mirar hacia allí, y ese era uno de ellos…

Paso por el frente de aquel hospital, y miro disimuladamente por el rabillo de su ojo, entristeciéndose nuevamente, ya que en el patio del hospital se podían observar a unos cuantos niños en sillas de ruedas, algunos calvos (señal de que tenían cáncer); dentro podían observarse, algunos viejitos, quienes se encontraban sentados y con suero en los brazos. Y por último, al pasar por la puerta, pudo observar a una joven de cabello castaño, la cual se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, (algo raro, pues esas puertas eran de las automáticas, de las cuales se abren cuando te acercas), y también podía observarse como vestía un piyama de aquel hospital… Le pareció muy extraño ver a alguien de su edad allí, asique giro la cabeza para observar mejor aquella escena… Pero cuando hizo esto, justo una persona paso por allí, ocultando la imagen de aquella muchacha. Cuando su visión estuvo descubierta nuevamente, pudo observar libremente la puerta, pero aquella chica ya no estaba allí. Solo habían pasado dos segundos. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya no estuviera ahí? Quizás solo había sido su imaginación… Sin prestarle mucha atención, retomo su camino a la tienda…

Lo que entristecía a Silver era, que aquellas personas, las cuales eran enfermos terminales, eran las que más ganas de vivir tenían, eran las que más luchaban por la vida, y eran las que la disfrutaban al máximo día a día… Por eso, lo entristecía aquello, y creía que era injusto… Pero tampoco era que se pudiera hacer mucho… Solo podía admirar y respetar a esas personas.

**XxxXxxX**

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo volvió a hacer lo de siempre… Nuevamente se dirigió a aquella tienda, y al pasar por el hospital, miro atentamente hacia la puerta de este, esperando ver a la chica que había visto el día anterior. Y allí, apoyada contra la puerta, nuevamente la vio… Esta vez, más claramente que la anterior… Era joven, tendría su edad, o uno o dos años menos; tenía el pelo castaño, atado en dos coletas; vestía el piyama del hospital, junto con una campera; se veía muy pálida; y miraba a sus pies, como si estuviera esperando, por algo o por alguien… Mientras observaba cada detalle de aquella chica, ella levanto la vista, sonriéndole, dejándolo inmóvil en su lugar… Pero justo en ese momento, unos niños entraron corriendo al hospital, y después que ellos desaparecieron tras la puerta, descubrió que aquella chica también lo había hecho, no estaba muy seguro si había entrado junto a ellos, solo estaba seguro que ya no estaba… ¿Habría sido su imaginación de nuevo? No, el había visto como ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía. Okey ya lo había decidido, iría a verla, o preguntar por ella, luego de que saliera de la tienda.

Al salir de la tienda, Silver se dirigió al hospital, pero al entrar, rápidamente alguien le cuestiono que estaba haciendo allí.

- Disculpe joven, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?-. Pregunto amablemente una enfermera que se encontraba atendiendo detrás de una ventanilla.

- Emm, no… Bueno si, disculpe, vengo a preguntar, si de por casualidad, aquí tienen a una paciente de más o menos mi edad, de cabello castaño-. Pregunto Silver algo dudoso.

- Ulm, ¿es tu amiga? Dime su nombre y lo buscare enseguida-. Pregunto la enferma algo dudosa, y es que, por alguna razón esa pregunta se le hizo extraña.

- No, en realidad no la conozco, pero la vi un par de veces en la entrada del hospital, y quisiera saber que tiene-. Dijo Silver algo nervioso.

- Lo lamento, solo podemos dar información a familiares directos y, dependiendo del estado del paciente, a amigos o conocidos-. Dijo la enfermera, pues esas eran las reglas.

- Esta bien, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo… Hasta luego…-. Dijo el pelirrojo, para irse finalmente.

De todas formas sabía que iba a pasar aquello… Las personas lo seguían viendo como alguien siniestro, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué… Se dirigió nuevamente a su Base Secreta, preguntándose aun quien podría ser esa chica…

**XxxXxxX**

Al día siguiente, como ya era rutina, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la tienda, pero esta vez lo hacía, más con la intención de ver a aquella chica, que de proveerse de víveres.

Nuevamente paso por el frente del hospital, pero esta vez lo hizo muy lentamente, esperando ver a aquella chica… Y como él creía, nuevamente la encontró apoyada en la puerta del hospital, en la mismas circunstancias que el día anterior… Pero esta vez, cuando levanto la vista no le sonrió, sino que le dijo algo, moviendo los labios muy lentamente, como si quisiera que él los leyera… Y así lo hizo… Descubriendo que la palabra que le decía era Lyra.

- ¿Lyra?-. Dijo el pelirrojo confuso.

Entonces vio como la chica asentía y le sonreía… Entonces lo entendió… Ese era su nombre… Justo cuando se iba a acercar, llego una ambulancia al frente del hospital, bajando de ella, una camilla con una pequeña niña… Pero algo lo dejo más helado que aquello, y eso fue, que vio como aquella chica de cabello castaño, Lyra, desaparecía al ser atravesada por la camilla… Más decidido que nunca, se acercó corriendo al hospital, tenía que averiguar que sucedía allí…

Cuando entro al hospital, agradeció internamente, que no lo atendiera la misma enfermera que el día anterior.

- Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?-. Pregunto amablemente la enfermera de turno de ese día.

- Si, quisiera saber sobre el diagnostico de una paciente-. Dijo Silver, decidido.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Pregunto la enfermera.

- Su nombre es Lyra-. Dijo el pelirrojo, sin mostrar duda alguna.

- ¿Lyra? ¿Soul Lyra?-. Pregunto la enfermera preocupada, al reconocer inmediatamente ese nombre.

- Así es- _¿Vamos, cuantas personas pueden llamarse Lyra? Estoy seguro de que es ella-._ Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo para darse ánimos.

- Perdón, ¿eres su amigo?-. Pregunto la enfermera tristemente.

- Si, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra-. Dijo Silver seriamente.

- Lo siento, pero creo que debes hablar con su madre… Debido a su estado, solo podemos darles información a familiares directos-. Dijo la enfermera bastante triste, y es que era el primer amigo que visitaba a Lyra, pero esas eran las reglas del hospital. Solo podría verla, si la madre de la castaña lo acompañaba.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su tiempo, y disculpe-. Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la salida.

Bien lo había decidido, quería averiguar que pasaba, por lo que, iría nuevamente al día siguiente.

**XxxXxxX**

Silver casi no había dormido, y es que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo tan extraño… Nuevamente se encontraba frente a la entrada del hospital, pero esta vez se encontraba esperando a que apareciera la tal Lyra, ya que no la había hallado en su lugar de siempre… Luego de un rato, el pelirrojo se había resignado, y es que ya había perdido las esperanzas de que apareciera la castaña. Cuando se giró para encaminarse a su Base Secreta, casi le da un infarto al encontrarse cara a cara con Lyra.

- Disculpa, ¿te asuste?-. Pregunto dulcemente la chica.

En cambio Silver, en respuesta saco su Pokédex, y apunto con ella a la chica. Y es que quería averiguar si se trataba de un Pokémon fantasma queriéndole jugar alguna broma… Para su suerte (o desgracia) la Pokédex no identifico nada, por lo que, esa chica era humana, o algo así…

- No, estoy bien-. Contesto el chico a secas.

- Jeje ¿pensabas que era un Pokémon o un fantasma?-. Pregunto la chica burlonamente, pero con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

- Algo así-. Dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente.

- ¿Te sentarías conmigo por un momento?-. Dijo la castaña sonriendo amablemente y señalando una banca, que estaba algo escondida detrás de unos árboles y arbustos.

- Si-. Dijo simplemente Silver, comenzando a caminar junto a ella, hacia aquella banca.

Ambos se sentaron y permanecieron largo tiempo callados.

- ¿Tu… Tú eres… Soul Lyra?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

- Así es-. Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza - Pero antes que preguntes nada, voy a explicártelo yo-. Dijo la castaña.

Silver asintió lentamente, mientras esperaba que continuara…

- Bueno, veraz… Argh, que difícil-. Dijo Lyra, mientras intentaba explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Tú crees en espíritus, que no pueden descansar en paz, porque les quedo un asunto pendiente?-. Pregunto la castaña sin rodeos, provocando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

- Quizás… No pienso mucho en esas cosas-. Dijo el chico, al recuperarse de la impresión causada por aquella pregunta. - ¿Tú lo eres?-. Pregunto de igual forma directa Silver.

- Algo así… En realidad todavía sigo viva… Pero eso es porque tengo un asunto pendiente… Y me gustaría poder solucionarlo antes de morir-. Dijo la chica bajando completamente la vista, invadida por la tristeza.

- Lamento escuchar eso-. Dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-. Pregunto amablemente el chico, pues quería ayudar a esa chica, en verdad le parecía que era una buena persona.

- ¿En serio lo harías?-. Pregunto la castaña emocionada.

- Claro, confía en mí-. Dijo Silver sonriendo levemente. - Pero primero debo saber toda la historia-.

- Bien… Yo no estoy muerta, pero si en coma… Y mi asunto pendiente, eres tú-. Dijo la chica directamente mientras sonreía levemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?-. Dijo el chico atónito ante aquella revelación.

- Bueno veraz, mi casa está cerca del hospital, y yo te veía cada día, cuando pasabas de camino a la tienda que está cerca… Los primeros días te veía sumamente triste, luego comenzaste a verte serio y misterioso, pero ya se te veía un poco más alegre y animado. Y justo el día en que decidí que iba a hablarte para apoyarte, tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma… Por lo que, mi asunto pendiente, era conocerte-. Dijo Lyra finalizando su relato.

- Ya veo. ¿Es por eso que solo yo puedo verte?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo, tras haberse repuesto de aquella directa revelación.

- Así es… Por lo tanto, quiero que hagas dos cosas por mí-. Dijo la castaña sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Y de que se tratan?-. Pregunto Silver, aunque sabía que no se iba a negar a ninguna de ellas, pues el en verdad quería que ella descansara en paz.

- La primera e-es q-que… q-que m-me… QUE ME BESES-. Dijo la chica rápida y fuertemente, sonrojándose notablemente, tras haberlo hecho.

- ¡¿Qué te bese?! N-No creo poder hacer eso-. Dijo el chico con un suave sonrojo en la cara.

- Yo sé que te pareceré una chica muy atrevida e inapropiada… Pero hay muchas cosas que no hice en mi corta vida, y besar a alguien fue una de ellas… Quisiera poder hacer todas las que estén a mi alcance… Y la verdad creo que esa es la única que lo está-. Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada.

- Bien, lo hare-. Dijo Silver comenzando a acercar su rostro al de Lyra.

- E-Espera, ahora como estoy, yo no siento nada… Aunque te de impresión. ¿P-Podrías dármelo en mi cuerpo?-. Pregunto la castaña algo sonrojada.

- ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a entrar? No me dejan pasar-. Dijo el pelirrojo razonando aquello.

- Entraras por la ventana… Mi habitación está en la segunda planta, y se puede acceder a ella por la primera ventana de la parte derecha… Estoy sola, asique no tienes que preocuparte por eso-. Dijo la chica explícitamente, y algo entusiasmada… Aunque estuviera a punto de morir, su primer beso seria como el de un cuento de hadas.

- Bien. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?-. Pregunto Silver seriamente.

- ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá mi último deseo? Dile que sea feliz… Dile que solo necesito eso para descansar en paz… Que ella siga con su vida y sea una persona muy feliz. ¿Se lo dirás?-. Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa triste, pero con una mirada llena de amabilidad, pues es lo único que esperaba de su madre.

- Claro-. Dijo el chico sonriendo. - Ahora vamos a tu habitación-. Dijo Silver con un nudo en la garganta… Todo eso le parecía tan injusto… Pero al menos podría ayudarla a descansar en paz.

Lyra y Silver se dirigieron hacia el hospital, para luego ir a la parte derecha del edificio, en donde, luego de ubicar la primer ventana del segundo piso, comenzaron a trepar.

Al hacer esto, el pelirrojo se acordó de cierto día en el cual, de la misma forma, robo a su Totodile del Laboratorio del Prof. Elm, y también en el cual, conoció a Gold por primera vez.

Al llegar, abrió la ventana cuidadosamente, y se metió por ella sigilosamente… Se encontró con la Lyra que conocía, solo que esta, estaba atrapada en un sueño entre la vida y la muerte; se encontraba un poco más pálida, y se veía menos llena de vida… Pero igual se veía linda…

Se asomó al pasillo, y al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, cerró la puerta, pues no quería que nadie lo viera haciendo algo tan vergonzoso… Se acercó a la cama, y acerco su rostro al de Lyra… La chica que estaba observando todo a un costado, comenzó a sonrojarse notablemente… Silver termino de acortar toda la distancia, y sello los rosados labios de la chica, con un tierno y fugaz beso, provocando que la castaña se llevara dos dedos a sus labios, al sentir los del pelirrojo sobre los de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se separó algo sonrojado del cuerpo de Lyra, y la miro intensamente, buscando su aprobación… Pero justo cuando la castaña estaba por decir algo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver así, a una mujer de pelo castaño, atado en una cola de caballo.

- Hola, ¿eres amigo de Lyra?-. Pregunto la mujer amablemente, pero su mirada destellaba de sufrimiento.

- Ella es mi madre… No te preocupes, ella cree en estas cosas, fue ella quien me las explico a mí… Solo dile lo que te dije-. Dijo la castaña viendo tierna y alternadamente a Silver y a su madre.

- Si lo soy… Vera señora, esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero su hija no puede descansar en paz, y eso se debe a que tiene un asunto pendiente, en el cual, solo usted la puede ayudar-. Dijo el pelirrojo bastante serio y seguro.

- Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Ella está aquí, ¿no es cierto? ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-. Pregunto rápidamente la mujer, pero sin que el sufrimiento se vaya de su mirada… Sabía lo que significaba descansar en paz, y eso implicaba perder a su hija.

- Si, ella está aquí, y si, ella me lo dijo… Solo tiene que ser feliz… Por ella y por usted… Solo así ella estará tranquila, solo si usted es una persona feliz-. Dijo Silver con un nudo muy grande en su garganta.

- Esta bien hija, lo intentare por ambas-. Dijo la mujer, comenzando a llorar, sin poderlo evitar.

En ese momento, Lyra comenzó a brillar, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Muchas gracias, Silver… Siempre te amare-. Dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a desaparecer, pero nunca dejando de sonreír amablemente.

En ese momento, se escuchó que la máquina que indicaba los pulsos del corazón de Lyra, dejaba de provocar los sonidos pausados de los latidos, para dar lugar a un conocido sonido que indicaba que aquella chica castaña, acababa de fallecer.

La mujer se abrazó al pelirrojo llorando, mientras que el chico de cabellos rojos tampoco podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas… Al menos había conseguido que descansara en paz…

Y seguramente, algún día, en algún lugar, se volverían a encontrar… Pues esa chica era la primera que lo había necesitado…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Se preguntaran por que ¿Fin? ¿Verdad? Bueno, a mi me gusto mucho el final... Pero luego me puse a pensar, y me di cuenta que deje __de vuelta __solo a Silver T-T (¿sera que solo lo quiero para mi?). Y después me di cuenta de que mate a Lyra O-O, soy una asesina u-u Por lo tanto, estaba pensando en hacer un final alternativo donde no muera, y el punto de vista de Lyra, ya que este, puede decirse que es mas de Silver... Pero no prometo nada, quizás lo deje en Oneshot o quizás lo haga Threeshot..._

_Bien, agradezco a los que lo leyeron, en serio, muchas gracias, y gracias por haber entrado! Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Nos vemos!_


	2. Ultimo deseo: Perspectiva de Lyra

_Hola a todos! Ay Dios, hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, que no se por donde empezar... Además no quiero alargar esto tanto, pero bueno, aquí vamos..._

_Perdón__, perdón, perdón, perdón, por haber tardado tanto, pero ya les había contado por mensaje privado, que mi inspiración me había abandonado... Y lo malo, es que me dijo que se tomo vacaciones para rato T-T Pero bueno, me esforcé demasiado, y aunque mi cabeza ahora parezca papilla, logre sacar algo... Espero que les guste!_

_Bien, RubyLRed, se que esta era tu dedicación y me dijiste que no la continuara, pero bueno, hubo cuatro hermosas personas, que me pidieron que lo siguiera, y bueno, estoy tratando de hacerlo..._

_Por favor, como esto en verdad me costo, quiero que sean completamente sinceros... Díganme si les gusto, si no, si debo borrarlo, si me tiro a un pantano (?) Pero por favor díganme algo! Es la primera vez que subo algo ni bien termino de escribirlo... No tuve tiempo de corregirlo, pero es que no los quería hacer esperar más, por lo tanto, cualquier error díganme!_

_Solo una cosa más, ya había anteriormente mencionado que no estaba muy segura de tener incorporada la personalidad de Lyra por no estar en el manga, por eso perdón si quedo OoC, pero les juro que me esforcé en plasmarla como la imaginaba... O sea, como una persona animada... Así es como la veo en el juego..._

_Bueno, si les parece muy largo, culpen a Koneko, ella me pidió que me dejara llevar, y aunque me costo mucho, lo hice... Además, Lyra es mucho más abierta con sus sentimientos que Silver, asique también quedo más largo por eso..._

_Sobre el final alternativo, lo traerá el próximo capitulo! Por lo tanto, advierto que esta historia, es igual que la otra, solo que con la perspectiva de Lyra... Bueno, me dejo de hablar..._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores..._

* * *

**XxxULTIMO**** DESEOxxX**

Era un día normal para Lyra… Estaba aburrida y sola en su casa, pero aun no podía comenzar con su viaje, ya que todavía no quería dejar sola a su madre (no hacía mucho que se acababan de mudar, y no quería dejar sola a su mamá en aquella nueva ciudad).

La castaña no tenía nada interesante que hacer, pues estaba sola, (ya que su madre trabajaba la mayor parte del día), y no conocía a nadie, por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que comenzar a mirar por la ventana. Cerca de la casa de la castaña, había un hospital, y una tienda (eso le ahorraba muchas molestias). Para ser más exacta, el hospital solo estaba separado de la casa de Lyra, por otras dos casas, al igual que la tienda, que repetía el proceso de la misma manera, solo que para el lado contrario… Por lo tanto, los panoramas de la castaña se dividían en dos: Por un lado, veía a gente "normal" que iba a comprar; y por el otro, veía a personas admirables, disfrutando a pleno su vida, día a día.

Pero un día, en el cual la castaña veía por la ventana, apoyada en sus brazos, y con la mirada perdida en las personas que veía; vio pasar a un chico, el cual no se comparaba, con ninguno de sus panoramas…

Era un chico de su edad, más o menos, pelirrojo y podría decirse que misterioso; pero ella podía ver algo más en él… Ella podía jurar, que estaba rodeado por una gran soledad…

Se hizo una costumbre para la castaña verlo pasar. Siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar y parecía que era como una rutina que él tenía. Los días pasaban, mientras Lyra observaba, como la expresión de aquel chico cambiaba… Podía jurar, que la primera semana en la cual observo a aquel chico de cabellos rojos, este estaba totalmente desanimado y desacostumbrado a esa soledad que lo rodeaba, pues podía verlo cabizbajo y caminando realmente despacio, como si no quisiera apurarse en regresar; como si quisiera alargar aquella travesía un poco más… Pero a medida que continuaron pasaron los días, la castaña se pudo percatar, como aquel chico se acostumbraba a aquella soledad, pues ya se veía más animado, y no se veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro, como los días anteriores.

Pero en ese momento, Lyra pudo notar algo extraño… ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo? Había sido un mes más o menos, y realmente se daba cuenta, que se había convertido en algo indispensable para ella; verlo pasar, se había convertido en una necesidad. ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado? Eso era imposible… Okey, si, admitía, que era muy atractivo, y que le parecía realmente lindo; pero una persona no se puede enamorar de otra sin saber nada de su persona… ¿O sí?

Los días continuaron pasando, y Lyra continúo mirando a aquel pelirrojo misterioso sin poder evitarlo. Entonces ella misma había podido responderse a su propia pregunta… Si se había enamorado de aquel muchacho, esa era la razón por la cual no podía dejar de observarlo… Pero, ¿cómo iba a conquistarlo? Y es que no podía un día salir y decirle al chico: "Te amo, me he enamorado de ti, por haber estado observándote durante aproximadamente un mes por mi ventana", no, no podía hacer aquello, y aunque ella no se consideraba tímida, (más bien creía, que era una persona bastante extrovertida), hacer aquello era demasiado hasta para ella, pues quedaría como una acosadora cualquiera.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea… Tal vez podría ayudarlo... No era una excusa para conquistarlo, ella en verdad se había preocupado por su estado, y no quería perder la oportunidad de ayudarlo. Además, así ambos podrían conocerse, y tal vez, solo tal vez, algo nuevo podría nacer entre ellos, aunque de su parte eso ya estaba arreglado. Era la primera vez que se había enamorado, pero estaba segura de estarlo, ya que, ella no tenía mucho interés por las personas que no conocía y que veía pasar por su ventana… Solo aquel chico de cabello colorado, y de ojos plateados, había podido lograr despertar eso en ella.

Más emocionada que nunca, Lyra decidió que al día siguiente, hablaría con aquel pelirrojo misterioso… Solo esperaba que el chico no se asustara y la escuchara; también esperaba que no pensara que estaba loca… Y es que, ¿qué clase de persona, le habla a un desconocido? O mejor aún, ¿qué clase de persona se preocupa por un desconocido? Pero para ella no era un simple desconocido, ella estaba segura que aquel chico, era su amor correspondido. En otras palabras, su verdadero amor. Y aunque sonara cursi o tonto, ella aun creía en esas cosas, y estaba segura, que no estaba equivocada con este chico serio, de cabellos rojos… Solo esperaba que le hablara, que no la ignorara; solo esperaba, poder conocer a ese chico. Ese chico que le importaba; ese chico, que realmente le preocupaba; ese chico, que se había vuelto indispensable para ella…

**XxxXxxX**

Al día siguiente, la castaña se había levantado más temprano de lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrada, debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

Su madre, la cual estaba realmente asombrada, por esta acción realizada por la castaña, se despidió de Lyra, para ir a enfrentar, otro día laboral… Sin imaginar ni siquiera, lo que sucedería aquel día…

La castaña, luego de acompañar a su madre a la puerta y despedirse de ella, comenzó a observar por la ventana, como hacia cada día. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero también estaba ansiosa. Por fin hablaría con ese pelirrojo misterioso y serio, en verdad se moría por conocerlo.

No había pasado ni siquiera media hora, y la emoción de la castaña no había disminuido, ni siquiera un poquito. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que decidió esperar fuera de su casa. La verdad, era un día precioso, y no tenía nada de malo hablarle a aquel chico, cuando pasara por el frente de su casa.

Lyra salió de su casa, y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada… Ahí comenzaba su larga espera, pues sabia, que aquel chico aparecería recién al mediodía. Los minutos pasaban como horas para la castaña, mientras veía distraídamente, como la gente iba y venía. Tan distraída estaba Lyra, que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba. Por eso, todo fue muy rápido para la castaña, la cual, de repente, sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, mientras todo se volvía negro para ella…

**XxxXxxX**

Lyra, quien escuchaba una voz lejana, que cada vez se acercaba más y más, pudo comenzar a observar, como se encontraba en un hospital, y como su madre; la cual tenía una cara llena de dolor y preocupación; hablaba con un médico, bastante serio. Pero había algo aún más extraño… Ella podía verse, acostada en una cama… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ella podía jurar que estaba parada… ¿Cómo era que se podía ver en aquella cama?

Trato de calmarse, mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenía su madre, con aquel médico serio.

- Lo lamento señora, esto es difícil de decir, pero no creo que Lyra despierte… El impacto del accidente fue muy fuerte, y las probabilidades de vivir médicas, no alcanzan ni un cinco por ciento-. Dijo el especialista seriamente.

- No puede ser-. Dijo la mujer al borde del llanto. - Ella es muy joven… ¿Ni siquiera su fuerza o vitalidad física la pueden ayudar?-. Pregunto la madre de Lyra desesperada.

- Me temo que no… La verdad, es que no sé cómo sigue viva, por aquel impacto diría, que ninguna persona podría soportarlo y continuar con vida… Su hija es una chica muy fuerte, pero no creo que despierte-. Dijo el médico directamente, pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas a la mujer. - Lo siento-. Dijo tristemente, para luego salir de la habitación.

- Si eres una chica fuerte-. Dijo la madre de Lyra, acercándose al cuerpo de la castaña. - Pero tal vez, tengas un asunto pendiente-. Dijo la mujer castaña que poseía una coleta alta, para luego llorar sobre el cuerpo de Lyra.

Lyra, al ver aquella imagen destrozada de su madre, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal.

- ¡No llores mamá! Aquí estoy, estoy bien, ¿ves?-. Decía, la chica, pero al parecer la mujer no la veía.

En ese momento, entro una enfermera al cuarto de Lyra, provocando que la mujer se separara del cuerpo de la castaña.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad-. Dijo sinceramente la enfermera de turno de ese día, pues en verdad lo sentía, además aquella chica le parecía realmente joven, por lo que no podía evitar creer que el destino era bastante injusto con ella.

- Muchas gracias-. Contesto la madre de la castaña, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Debo pedirle que venga a llenar unas planillas... Lamento que sea justo en este momento-. Dijo la joven enfermera disculpándose, por haber interrumpido a la mujer en mitad del llanto.

- No te preocupes, en algún momento debía hacerlo-. Dijo la madre de Lyra, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, que no salía…

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación de Lyra, dejando sola a la castaña con su cuerpo.

- Mamá no puede verme… ¿A qué se referirá con asunto pendiente?-. Dijo la castaña, mientras pensaba intensamente.

Entonces recordó aquella conversación…

Flashback

Una Lyra de seis años, conversaba alegremente con su madre…

- Mamá, ¿qué quiere decir asunto pendiente?-. Pregunto la niña inocentemente.

- Es algo que te falta hacer, o resolver… Pero eso es según para que uses el concepto-. Dijo la madre de la castaña seriamente.

- ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?-. Pregunto la niña, totalmente confundida.

- Bueno, en la vida cotidiana, no hablamos normalmente de asuntos pendientes… Pues, son los que intentamos resolver todos los días, y a los que llamamos usualmente sueños, expectativas o metas. Generalmente, se habla de asuntos pendientes, cuando una persona, ya no tiene la oportunidad de resolver, algo que le quedo sin hacer… O sea, que esa persona, ya está muerta-. Dijo la madre de Lyra, logrando que la expresión de la pequeña castaña, se transformara en una de total tristeza. - Pero no pongas esa cara Lyra, sabes, aunque esas personas estén muertas, todavía tienen una posibilidad de cumplir, lo que les falto hacer en vida-.

- ¿En serio?-. Pregunto la niña un poco más animada.

- Claro, a esas personas se las llama espíritus, y ellos no pueden descansar en paz, hasta que alguien no los ayude con su asunto pendiente… Es por eso, que a veces a la gente, se les aparecen, personas que solo ellos pueden ver. Pero a ti no debe darte miedo eso, si alguna vez alguien se te aparece y te pide ayuda con su asunto pendiente, trata de ayudarlo-. Dijo la mujer sonriente.

- Claro, a mí me gustaría ayudar a que alguien pueda descansar en paz-. Dijo la niña felizmente, mientras que su madre la abrazaba tiernamente.

Fin del Flashback

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahora lo entendía… Una persona normal, habría muerto sin poderlo evitar, debido al impacto de aquel accidente. Pero ella no lo había hecho, solo porque tenía un asunto pendiente… Lo malo era, que no tenía idea de cual era este… Pero entonces, algo se le vino a la mente… Debido al accidente, no había podido conocer a ese pelirrojo misterioso… Entonces lo entendió… Él era su asunto pendiente.

La castaña sonrió con ironía… ¿Acaso alguien podría tener más mala suerte? Bueno, tenía dos opciones: o quedar en coma para siempre, o morir sin resolver su asunto pendiente… Era obvio que la segunda opción era la acertada. Pero eso no le molestaba, debía admitir que la asustaba y entristecía el hecho de morir, pero bueno, no podía hacer mucho que digamos, y menos enojarse por una cosa que no tenía solución. Lo que si la desconcertaba un poco, era que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a aquel chico, y eso que en verdad lo quería ayudar…

Hablando de él, no faltaba mucho para que pasara por el frente del hospital… Sin poderlo evitar, la castaña lo fue a observar… Pero en ese momento, una duda cruzo por su mente, ¿acaso él sí podría verla? Vamos, aunque pudiera verla, no se interesaría por ella… No creía que él fuera como ella, y notara que había algo raro en ella, ya que ella no tenía nada de especial… Él la vería como una chica más, que estaba parada en frente de un hospital…

Se dirigió a la puerta del hospital, mientras veía, que nadie notaba siquiera su existencia. ¿Cuántas personas en estado de coma habrán pasado por lo mismo que ella? No podía siquiera imaginarlo… Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la cual era automática, se acercó esperando que abriera, pero esta no lo hizo… Ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la décima vez que se acercó intentando que abriera… Entonces lo recordó. Ella no estaba en una forma física… Un poco divertida por su ridículo error, intento hacer lo que vio en algunas películas, y fue así, como la castaña atravesó la puerta, para quedar afuera del hospital. Una vez que estuvo fuera, una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Ya que la puerta no abría, tal vez podría apoyarse en ella, aunque esperaba no atravesarla y caer de espaldas… Para el asombro de la castaña, si había podido hacerlo, lástima que nadie la pudiera ver, si no, alardearía con ser la primera persona en poder hacer eso.

La castaña esperaba apoyada en la puerta automática… Era la primera vez que no observaba a las personas que pasaban. Y es que, aunque Lyra no lo quería admitir, ella se encontraba realmente desanimada y triste, pues saber que podrías morir en cualquier momento, no era un buen pensamiento para animarte… En ese momento no había nada más interesante para ella que observar sus pies, mientras esperaba a que el pelirrojo misterioso apareciera. Justo en ese momento se sintió observada, y al levantar la mirada, pudo ver que, el chico que esperaba que pasara, la miraba de reojo con su mirada plateada.

Eso no podía estar pasando… ¿Acaso la había mirado? En ese instante, una persona paso, ocultando la imagen de aquel muchacho, mientras que en su interior, un gran nerviosismo comenzó a formarse, provocando que deseara con todas sus fuerzas, alejarse en ese instante, ocultarse, escaparse… Mientras deseaba todo esto, Lyra había cerrado muy fuerte sus ojos, como si esto de alguna manera, la ayudara a lograrlo… Y al parecer lo había hecho, ya que cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con que estaba en el cuarto del hospital, junto a su cuerpo… En ese momento observo su cara, ¿acaso estaba sonrojada?

Aun no lo creía… Aquel muchacho del cual se había enamorado, la había observado… La había mirado con su intensa mirada plateada. Eso solo significaba, que él si la notaba; él si podía verla… Una inmensa felicidad se apodero de ella. Tal vez si tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo, tal vez si podría cumplir su último deseo…

**XxxXxxX**

Lyra en verdad se encontraba entusiasmada… Todo el día anterior, había estado planeando que haría, o que le diría al chico. Y es que aunque en verdad se moría por conocerlo, hacer aquello no iba a ser nada fácil… ¿Cómo se supone que se acercaría para conocerlo? No podía simplemente acercarse y decirle: "Veraz, tuve un accidente, pero puedes verme porque eres mi asunto pendiente" No, aquello era una locura.

Pensaba y pensaba, mientras la hora en la que pasaría el chico por el frente del hospital, se acercaba cada vez más.

**XxxXxxX**

La castaña ya se encontraba nuevamente apoyada en la puerta automática del hospital… Otra vez se concentraba mirando sus pies, esperando que aquel ojiplateado, apareciera y la mirara de la misma manera que lo había hecho la vez anterior… Al pasar un rato, Lyra sintió, como la misma mirada, la escudriñaba aún más que la vez anterior. Esta vez, sin preguntarse quién podría ser, pues solo alguien la podía ver, levanto la mirada, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara. Al ver que el muchacho se quedaba congelado ante sus actos, ensancho su sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento, unos niños entraron corriendo al hospital, atravesándola, y provocando que apareciera nuevamente en el cuarto del hospital.

Rápidamente se dio un golpe mental por no haber impedido aquello… No había podido ni siquiera saludarlo… Pero de todas formas no podía enojarse con los niños de ese hospital. Y es que, aquellos niños, eran el símbolo de la fuerza y la esperanza, en verdad los admiraba… No estaba segura si el pelirrojo la había visto desaparecer, pero esperaba, que no se asustara si había presenciado aquello.

Ahora lo que no comprendía era, ¿por qué al ser atravesada, aparecía donde estaba su cuerpo? Tal vez era, porque aunque era un espíritu que no podía descansar en paz, su cuerpo aun tenía vitalidad, y era por eso, que ella aún estaba atada a su cuerpo. Esa era la razón por la que cuando alguien la perturbaba, en este caso, la atravesaba; esa conexión que aún existía, la arrastraba al lugar más cercano al de su cuerpo, en este caso, la habitación del hospital.

No tenía muchas más opciones… La castaña tendría que esperar un día más, para poder hablar con aquel pelirrojo misterioso.

**XxxXxxX**

Lyra se encontraba cada vez más desanimada… Y es que ver como el sufrimiento de su madre aumentaba con cada día que pasaba, la perturbaba más de lo que podía aguantar… Ella no quería verla así, ella quería volver a verla sonreír, que ella volviera a ser feliz.

Todo eso la llevo a tomar una decisión… Ya no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que hablar con ese pelirrojo misterioso, del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, y pedirle que cumpliera su último deseo, pero también quería pedirle un favor, que podría tomarse como una petición… Sin ninguna duda, volvió a salir del hospital, y nuevamente se situó en su habitual lugar. La castaña, no tardó mucho en sentir aquella peculiar mirada sobre ella, y sin perder más tiempo, alzo la mirada, mientras pronunciaba muy lentamente su nombre, esperando que el chico, entendiera su mensaje…

- ¿Lyra?-. Le escucho pronunciar… Sin ocultar su alegría porque le había entendido, asintió sonriendo… Pero justo en ese momento, llego una ambulancia al frente del hospital, bajando de ella, una camilla con una pequeña niña, la cual, no pudo evitar esquivar, pues los paramédicos entraron corriendo… Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto de hospital, no pudo evitar suspirar… Esta vez estaba segura que la había visto desaparecer. Solo esperaba que no se asustara, que le diera una oportunidad.

No tenía otra opción, debía esperar un día más.

**XxxXxxX**

Lyra nuevamente se encontraba afuera del hospital, pero esta vez, no se encontraba apoyada en la puerta automática… Y es que, había decidido, que no esperaría a que el chico se acercara, ella iba a ser la que lo encarara. Pues la castaña no quería perder otra oportunidad, por lo tanto, se encontraba buscando un buen lugar, en donde pudieran hablar.

Bingo, una banca algo escondida, entre algunos arbustos y árboles… Allí, no verían hablar al pelirrojo hablar solo, y por lo tanto, no pensarían que estaba loco. Bien, ahora solo quedaba esperarlo… Pero en ese momento, la castaña pudo observarlo, parado y mirando hacia la puerta del hospital, como si la estuviera esperando... Rápidamente se posiciono a su lado, y cuando lo vio girar resignado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Lyra vio, como aquel pelirrojo se asustó. Por lo que no dudo en disculparse (aunque una parte de ella se moría por burlarse).

- Disculpa, ¿te asuste?-. Pregunto dulcemente Lyra, mientras lo miraba preocupada.

La respuesta del chico la sorprendió, ya que no fue exactamente una contestación, si no que saco un artefacto que desconocía, y con el apunto hacia ella… Bueno, suponía que se trababa de algún objeto Pokémon, que identificaba a los Pokémon o algo así… No se le ocurría otra cosa, ya que el aparato no reacciono ante ella...

Luego de no obtener respuesta, el chico le contesto a secas.

- No, estoy bien-. Dijo el pelirrojo misterioso seriamente.

- Jeje ¿pensabas que era un Pokémon o un fantasma?-. Pregunto Lyra burlonamente, pues estaba segura, que ese muchacho pensaba que ella era un fantasma.

- Algo así-. Le contesto el pelirrojo sinceramente.

Bien, le gustaba, aquel chico era como se lo imaginaba… Serio, sincero, y estaba segura que era una buena persona… Más decidida que nunca se decidió a hablar con el pelirrojo, pues estaba segura que podía confiar en él.

- ¿Te sentarías conmigo por un momento?-. Pregunto la castaña, mientras sonreía y le señalaba aquella banca, la misma que había considerado el lugar perfecto para hablar.

- Si-. Le contesto simplemente el chico, mientras ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la banca.

Los dos se sentaron y permanecieron largo tiempo callados.

La castaña estaba sumamente nerviosa. No sabía cómo empezar aquella charla, y el chico no la ayudaba.

- ¿Tu… Tú eres… Soul Lyra?-. Le escucho preguntar de repente al pelirrojo, algo nervioso.

- Así es-. Bien, ya la había ayudado, él había dado el primer paso… Pero ahora era su turno de ayudarlo, con esa difícil charla entre ambos. - Pero antes que preguntes nada, voy a explicártelo yo-. Dijo la castaña decidida.

Vio como el chico asentía, y esperaba a que continuara…

- Bueno, veraz… Argh, que difícil-. Dijo Lyra, y es que no entendía como debía explicar aquello... Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo, asique lo haría sin rodeos. - ¿Tú crees en espíritus, que no pueden descansar en paz, porque les quedo un asunto pendiente?-. Pregunto la castaña directamente, mientras veía como los ojos plateados del chico se abrían sorprendidos.

- Quizás… No pienso mucho en esas cosas-. Le contesto el pelirrojo misterioso. - ¿Tú lo eres?-. Ahora la castaña era la sorprendía, ese muchacho no solo no se había asustado, si no que estaba interesado… Algo más aliviada y decidida, continuo con su explicación.

- Algo así… En realidad todavía sigo viva… Pero eso es porque tengo un asunto pendiente… Y me gustaría poder solucionarlo antes de morir-. Dijo Lyra, bajando completamente la vista. Sus palabras la habían golpeado, más de lo que había pensado.

- Lamento escuchar eso-. Le dijo el pelirrojo sinceramente. - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-. Pregunto amablemente el chico, provocando que una gran felicidad se apoderara de ella… No solo la había escuchado, si no también que se había preocupado, y lo más importante: quería ayudarla… Qué ironía ¿verdad? Ella era la que había decidido ayudarlo a él, y él terminaba ofreciéndole su ayuda a ella… La verdad, eso es más de lo que podía imaginar…

- ¿En serio lo harías?-. Pregunto la castaña, sin poder ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

- Claro, confía en mí-. Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente. - Pero primero debo saber toda la historia-. Bueno, aquí llegaba la hora de la parte vergonzosa.

¿Qué le diría? Por primera vez en su vida, Lyra se encontraba confundida.

- Bien… Yo no estoy muerta, pero si en coma… Y mi asunto pendiente, eres tú-. Dijo la castaña directamente, mientras sonreía levemente, intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?-. Pregunto el chico atónito ante aquella directa revelación.

- Bueno veraz, mi casa está cerca del hospital, y yo te veía cada día, cuando pasabas de camino a la tienda que está cerca… Los primeros días te veía sumamente triste, luego comenzaste a verte serio y misterioso, pero ya se te veía un poco más alegre y animado. Y justo el día en que decidí que iba a hablarte para apoyarte, tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma… Por lo que, mi asunto pendiente, era conocerte-. Lyra sabía que estaba omitiendo varias partes, y que una de ellas era la más importante, pero, simplemente le había resultado imposible decirle aquello completo.

- Ya veo. ¿Es por eso que solo yo puedo verte?-. Le pregunto el muchacho, un poco más calmado.

- Así es-. Contesto la castaña asombrada, ese chico no solo se había recuperado de la impresión demasiado rápido, sino que, lo entendía de igual forma. - Por lo tanto, quiero que hagas dos cosas por mí-. Dijo Lyra, mientras se sonrojaba, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, pero para el cual, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar.

- ¿Y de que se tratan?-. Pregunto el chico, animándola a seguir.

- La primera e-es q-que… q-que m-me… QUE ME BESES-. Dijo la castaña rápida y fuertemente, sonrojándose notablemente, tras haberlo hecho. Por fin lo había hecho, le había pedido uno de sus últimos deseos…

- ¡¿Qué te bese?! N-No creo poder hacer eso-. Le dijo el pelirrojo con un suave sonrojo. Eso desanimo completamente a Lyra, provocando que se arrepintiera de haber hecho aquello, pero ya no podía retractarse.

- Yo sé que te pareceré una chica muy atrevida e inapropiada… Pero hay muchas cosas que no hice en mi corta vida, y besar a alguien fue una de ellas… Quisiera poder hacer todas las que estén a mi alcance… Y la verdad creo que esa es la única que lo está-. Le estaba mintiendo, no quería su primer beso de cualquier chico… Quería su primer beso del primer chico que le había gustado; del primer chico del cual se había enamorado… Pero por alguna razón, ella no pudo decirle eso… Mientras pensaba esto, la castaña bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

- Bien, lo hare-. Le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella… Eso chico en verdad era decidido.

- E-Espera, ahora como estoy, yo no siento nada… Aunque te de impresión. ¿P-Podrías dármelo en mi cuerpo?-. Pregunto rápidamente la castaña algo sonrojada, mientras se alejaba del chico de cabellos rojos algo abochornada.

- ¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a entrar? No me dejan pasar-. Le escucho preguntar. Un segundo, ¿él ya había intentado verla? Nuevamente Lyra era invadida por una inmensa alegría… Ahora lo entendía, era por eso sabia su nombre completo.

- Entraras por la ventana… Mi habitación está en la segunda planta, y se puede acceder a ella por la primera ventana de la parte derecha… Estoy sola, asique no tienes que preocuparte por eso-. Le explico la castaña entre entusiasmada y emocionada… Aunque estuviera a punto de morir, su primer beso seria como el de un cuento de hadas, y se lo daría el chico que le gustaba.

- Bien. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente.

- ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá mi último deseo? Dile que sea feliz… Dile que solo necesito eso para descansar en paz… Que ella siga con su vida y sea una persona muy feliz. ¿Se lo dirás?-. Bien, nuevamente le mentía, ese no era su último deseo, era un favor, una petición… Pero por alguna razón le salió así… Sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba en su madre, al final, aunque no había realizado su viaje, la dejaría sola de todas formas… Pero bueno, ella solo esperaba eso… Que su madre fuera feliz, que fuera feliz aunque sea sin ella, que fuera feliz por ella…

- Claro-. Dijo el chico sonriendo. - Ahora vamos a tu habitación-. En ese momento, vio como el pelirrojo, tenía una leve expresión de dolor… Aquello la enterneció, él en verdad era una buena persona…

Lyra y Silver se dirigieron hacia el hospital, para luego ir a la parte derecha del edificio, en donde, luego de ubicar la primer ventana del segundo piso, comenzaron a trepar.

Lyra observo como el chico se metía, cuidadosa y sigilosamente a su habitación, y como luego de haberlo hecho, observaba con atención su cuerpo. Luego de un momento, se acercó a la puerta, y tras vigilar que no hubiera nadie cerca, cerró la puerta… Observo como el chico se acercaba a ella, bueno más bien a su cuerpo (siempre la confundía eso), y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al suyo…

¡Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba ansiosa! Una parte de ella, quería que su cuerpo lo tomara de la cara, y lo besara; y la otra, quería que su cuerpo se levantara y se tirara por la ventana… Pero aun así, nada de lo que quería paso… Todo lo que pensaba se desvaneció, cuando sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, los cuales le brindaban una tierna y dulce caricia… Mientras estaba observando, la caricia que técnicamente le estaban dando, Lyra se pudo percatar, que el chico tenía en su bolsillo un pañuelo, el cual sobresalía un poco de este… Cuando lo miro más detenidamente, pudo observar, que en la parte sobresaliente, el pañuelo tenía un "Silver" bordado delicadamente… Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios… Al fin sabia su nombre… Cuando el pelirrojo se alejó sonrojado, Lyra se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, algo desanimada porque los abandonaban.

El pelirrojo la miraba intensamente, logrando que ella se decidiera a ser sincera… Pero justo cuando iba a decirle lo que sentía, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver así, a su madre, la cual aún poseía un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

- Hola, ¿eres amigo de Lyra?-. Pregunto amablemente la madre de la castaña, al acompañante de Lyra.

- Ella es mi madre… No te preocupes, ella cree en estas cosas, fue ella quien me las explico a mí… Solo dile lo que te dije-. Le dijo a Silver, mientras los miraba a ambos tiernamente.

- Si lo soy… Vera señora, esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero su hija no puede descansar en paz, y eso se debe a que tiene un asunto pendiente, en el cual, solo usted la puede ayudar-. Dijo el pelirrojo bastante serio y seguro.

- Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Ella está aquí, ¿no es cierto? ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-. Pregunto rápidamente la madre de Lyra, pero sin que el sufrimiento abandonara su cara.

- Si, ella está aquí, y si, ella me lo dijo… Solo tiene que ser feliz… Por ella y por usted… Solo así ella estará tranquila, solo si usted es una persona feliz-. Dijo Silver. La castaña sonrió, aunque ese no era su asunto pendiente, le agradecía al pelirrojo por haberlo dicho de esa forma, ya que así su madre en verdad se esforzaría por ser feliz.

- Esta bien hija, lo intentare por ambas-. Dijo la madre de Lyra, comenzando a llorar, sin poderlo evitar. La castaña sonrió aún más, ahora moriría tranquila, sabiendo que su madre no sufriría.

Bueno, ahora solo le faltaba su asunto pendiente, y su último deseo, el cual era confesar sus sentimientos… Cuando estuvo decidida, Lyra comenzó a brillar, por lo que imagino, que el final estaba por llegar… Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, pero estas eran de felicidad, pues ya se encontraba en paz…

- Muchas gracias, Silver… Siempre te amare-. Dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a desaparecer, y sentía, que algo la atraía… Listo, había cumplido su asunto pendiente… Pero aunque su tiempo se había terminado, estaba segura que algún día, en algún lugar, se volverían a encontrar con aquel pelirrojo… Porque aquel chico, había sido el primero y el único que había amado…

**Xxx¿FIN?xxX**

* * *

_Lo se, la mate otra vez... Soy tan cruel TnT _

_Perdón__ Lyra, pero más a mi favor, ahora me esforzare en traer el final alternativo lo antes posible... Esta castaña, merece su final feliz, después de matarla en dos capítulos de mi fic..._

_Muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron, en serio, no saben cuanto se los agradezco! Y gracias a los que entraron, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Agradecimientos: RubyLRed; AkitaCami02; Blububu; ezechino19381; Koneko Matsumo; muchas gracias, en serio, me animaron a continuarlo, es por eso que espero que les haya gustado! No creo tardar tanto para el final alternativo, y es que aunque, aun no lo empece, ya mas o menos lo tengo plasmado en mi cabecita... Bueno, les agradezco de nuevo, y sean sinceros, si nos les gusto no me enojo... Yo se que no quedo muy bien, pero mi inspiración no quiere aparecer TnT_

_Se despide: BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
